


Life Collision

by MsSpyder



Series: Life Less Ordinary [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Body Dismorphia, Eating Disorders, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Past Infidelity, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSpyder/pseuds/MsSpyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An actor who seems to live for the casual love affair and a dancer who wears her heart on her sleeve come together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off on the wrong foot

**Author's Note:**

> Fiction, fiction and more fiction. Just enough real to spice things up but people, places, events happen to suit the plot. I don't mean to offend, misrepresent...you know this is only for fun! This is my second story, and I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

"Vaughn!" The dancer peeled her leg warmers off of her tights before she turned to her friend and partner, Viktor.

"Yes?"

"Brock is having a fit. Are you ready?"

"When is Brock not having a fit? It's a charity gala not opening night. The audience will keep for just a moment. You'd think he'd be fine with me paying special attention to my appearance since that reflects how his company looks to the patrons?"

"You look perfect. You looked just as perfect ten minutes ago. This has less to do with presentation and more to do with the presence of a certain guest and you know it."

"Shut up. It does not." She rolled her pale pink shoulders, rose to her toes one more time to test the security of the ribbons.

"You're a shitty liar." Viktor held out his hand and led her to the wings. "You only dragged me to that 'Thor' movie three times."

"Yes and you like Natalie Portman so shut it."

"If you two are done fighting like siblings, can you take it upon yourselves to become believable star-crossed lovers for me?" Brock Vallejo, Ballet director gave them an exasperated eye roll.

"Well, if you want us to be, I suppose that changes the relationship wouldn't it?"

"You know what I mean...Ready?"

The music for Romeo and Juliet's balcony scene's Pas de Deux  queued up and the dancers took their places before the curtain rose. All thoughts of the darker son of Asgard were banished, there was only the dance.

 

Tom sat beside Benedict though if he had suddenly gotten up to leave, he wouldn't have noticed. His eyes were on the dancers and no one else existed. Being a huge fan of Shakespeare, to see it done in dance without dialogue brought it to a new level for him. His heart pounded over the sheer amount of emotion that poured from the pair of dancers as they moved around each other. Their chemistry and stage presence would rival some of the best actors he'd been on stage with.

Tom turned to Ben after the performance, "I want to meet her."

"Of course you do."

Luke overheard. "I want to meet him."

Tom's eyes danced with laughter, "See, it's not just me Ben."

Ben shook his head. "I think he's straight. Let me talk to Glynnis and see if we can arrange an introduction? I understand that Vaughn is like a niece to her."

 

Viktor tried not to poke fun of her while she checked her make up once again. "Well my dear, ready to mingle?"

She switched out of the point shoes into her slippers. "Yep, back to earth."

Brock approached as they appeared in the doorway of the ballroom. There's a couple of VIPs at the party that want to meet you two."

"Oh?"

"Don't look now but I think this is your moment..." Viktor said as Glynnis beckoned them over.

"Darlings! you were magnificent as always. There are a couple of gentlemen who wish to meet you." She hugged both of them, being the overly affectionate grandmother type she really was inside. "Viktor Bogdonowitz and Vaughn Forester my principles...allow me to introduce you to my dear friend Benedict Cumberbatch and his friend Tom Hiddleston. I think they do movies and such."

Glynnis winked at the two men causing Ben to chuckle. "Something like that."

Vaughn didn't even try to hide the fact that her large, amber colored eyes widened in shock. A blush settled over her rosy fair skin as Tom turned his attention and thousand watt smile toward her. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. And good lord was he beautiful. That signature blonde-with-a-hint-of-red curly hair was cropped a bit closer but did not completely contain its own natural will. His urbane countenance was as disturbing as the intensity of his eyes at that moment. That voice...Oh yes that voice...held a cadence and tone that was bred for velvety seductions.

"Mr. Hiddleston, it's a pleasure and an honor to meet you." His gaze swept over her, drinking her in, causing her blush to deepen as a thrill shivered through her.

She was petite, when he'd originally had thought her statuesque. She was a ginger, her creamy skin had a rosy tint to it, with a most charming sprinkle of freckles over it. Her hair was a burnished copper, still pulled up into a ballet bun that was constructed of many braids wound together. She was impossibly slight in build, but the muscle that played under the skin as she made the slightest movement was impressive and did much to convey the sheer physicality of her profession.

He felt her trembling but made no outward reaction to it. "Call me Tom, please. I assure you the honor and pleasure is all mine. You dance beautifully." He looked into her eyes, that seemed oddly familiar to him though was absolutely certain they'd never met. "As a fan of Shakespeare, I've never seen a more poignant portrayal of Juliet in my experience."

"Thank you...you flatter me." Remembering her manners she turned to Benedict, who also kissed her hand, as her allure wasn't lost on him entirely but vexing Tom was an added benefit. "I hope you enjoyed the performance as well? Mr. Cumberbatch? I thank you both for lending your names in support of this evening's event."

"Really, Ben is fine. Mr. Cumberbatch makes me sound like an old man." He winked at her, enjoying watching Tom squirm. "Well the Forester foundation is a worthy cause. Your mother's legacy lives on through you and Glynnis. The performance was a rare treat. When does Romeo and Juliet officially open? I believe I must see it."

Brock chimed in. "In two weeks, let me know, and I'll see that you have comps waiting for you at the box office."

 

She was standing at the bar waiting for her cocktail when Tom appeared beside her. "Fancy meeting you here."

He had a voice that dripped with erotic promises and was made to read Shakespeare in a meadow as blossoms showered around them from the trees. She inwardly giggled at herself and her stupid romantic images. "Well it seemed like a martini type of night. I met one of my favorite actors, you know. Celebration was in order."

"Oh well in that case, I'll join you in that celebration." He said, ordering a whiskey. "You'll have to introduce me sometime."

"Oh you're good." Her laugh was musical and again, familiar somehow. "As if you didn't know I was talking about you?"

His grin appeared, "Well, I'm properly chuffed I must admit, but I didn't want you to think I'm an arrogant prat. After all I am trying to impress you." He ran a finger over her hand that was resting on the bar causing shock waves of pleasure to rocket through her..

There was that laugh. "Oh...well, it's working."

"Then perhaps you'll agree to let me take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

She blinked in shock. "Wait, you're asking me out on a date?"  _Tom Hiddleston is asking me out on a date..._

Her genuine shyness was cute. "Not in so many words but yes. Unless you have plans or would simply rather not."

"You honestly think I'd say no?"

"Believe it or not, it happens more often than I'd care to admit. Don't tell anyone that though, it would ruin my image." He added with a sexy raise of the brow.

 _God god god you're gorgeous!_ "Oh well we wouldn't want that, would we?" She leaned in conspiratorially, close enough to notice the freckles on her decolletage. "I'll accept then, you know, to preserve your image."

Tom really liked her spunk. "Not at all because you're a fan?"

"Are you implying that I'm gauche?"

"Cheeky definitely, but gauche...I would never..." He winked. "You know, on stage you looked taller." He observed, running his finger over the back of her hand again, enjoying watching her pupils dilate and her chest rise and fall as her breathing deepened in response.

"Well..." She looked down at her feet, which were pointed out, while she stood naturally. His eyes followed. She turned them out further than looked comfortable, drew her heels closer and the rose up, over the balls of her feet, supported by her toes. Then her eyes met his. "three or four inches without pointe shoes, add a couple more for the shoes."

"Christ...does that hurt?" He was in awe watching her little feet support her that way.

"That's a difficult question to answer, honestly." She said as she relaxed. "I've been dancing since I was three. Ballet demands you to train your body to accept what is unnatural for most. But yes, sometimes it hurts a little. But you're an actor, you also don't question doing something that seems absurd to others, do you not?"

 

"That's absurd! You asked her out?" Ben said dryly, "I'm sorry, what was I thinking, of course you did. Do you have any idea how young she is?"

"No, it's not polite to ask a woman her age." Tom's smirk held a hint of annoyance. "She ordered a cocktail at the bar, surely she's not what the Americans call 'jail bait'."

"Barely of age to drink. She even LOOKS young. Glynnis is a friend of mine, alright? She told me that Vaughn turned 22 _last month_. I'm not certain she'd be as casual as you are about dating."

Now Tom was angry, "What exactly are you implying?"

"Don't be dull, mate. You fall in and out of love with the seasons if you bother to go there at all. You saw how she looked at you like you were prince fucking charming. You would leave her absolutely shattered. Glynnis would rip my head off and shit down my throat."

 _God dammit..._ "I hate it when you're right." Tom looked out the window of the hotel restaurant pensively. "Do you think I should cancel?"

"I think you should have had impulse control before asking her out."

"I'll call her straight away." Tom said regretfully.

 

It had been two weeks since Tom had nervously cancelled their date. She ended up assuming that it might have been the whiskey that made him ask her out in the first place. She tried not to be insulted, but that was far easier said than done. It got worse at the reception for the opening night for Romeo and Juliet. Being a friend of Glynnis', Ben got an invitation and apparently Tom and he were conjoined friends. It sucked more that he had some stunning date for the event.

"That's it, I'm burning my Loki shirt and action figure." He would have to look incredible in that three thousand dollar suit.

"He has a lot of nerve, doesn't he?" Viktor said. "Wait, you have an action figure?"

Vaughn rolled her eyes. "Are we really going to do this now?"

"Right...sorry. You know I love you. He's not worth your time."

"Or maybe I'm not worth his." She said, feeling like an underdeveloped child playing dress-up when in the same room as the Jessica Rabbit look-a-like.

Viktor hissed. "Okay you stop it right now. You're lovely, Vaughn."

Ben came over and smiled at the pair. Tom unfortunately followed. "Hullo Vaughn, Viktor! you were unbelievable." Ben pulled her into a warm hug. "I might have to come back again before the run is over."

"Oh thank you! Viktor does all the hard work."

"Don't believe a word she says." Viktor laughed, "She makes me look really good up there."

Tom nervously met her gaze. "Hello." She looked like a vision in that little blush colored, drop-waisted, sequined beaded, 1920s inspired dress that worked on her lithe little body in a way it would no other. His mouth went dry.  _I hope to god she's not still angry at me..._

She couldn't for the life of her warm the stiff smile on her lips. "Hello again Tom. I don't believe I've met your...date."

 _Oh yes she's still angry at me..._ Tom cleared his throat, "Right, where are my manners? Vaughn, and Viktor, this is Lindsay Wells."

Lindsay was friendly, she had to give her that as the expensive smile appeared, "You were amazing! I did dance for awhile. Nothing like you, of course. And I got too tall and my boobs grew too big. I ruined the line. You know how it is."

"Well, no I really don't since fortunately neither of those things happened to me. Balenchine would be proud, right?" She quipped with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Lindsay didn't notice as she giggled. "Oh and then there's the commitment, right? Boys and dating became more important anyhow. Your commitment and self control is admirable."

"Well dating hasn't been much of an issue either." Her gaze cut to Tom. "Last time I tried, something just came up. If you'll excuse me I'm suddenly very tired. I need to go." She stalked off in a hurry no longer able to stand breathing the same air as Tom.

Ben let out a low whistle and leaned close to Viktor, "Is it me or did the temperature just drop in here?"

 

 

 

She was grabbing her coat and had gone out the side exit so that Tom had to run to catch up. "Vaughn, wait."

 _Fuck, he followed me..._ She turned, temper blazing in her eyes. "Unbelievable. What are you doing out here? What happened to 'Arm Candy Barbie?' I'd be pissed of my date ran after another woman you know if I had one...though I guess it's a small comfort to see that you're an equal opportunity dick to women."

Tom actually winced. "I suppose I've earned that. For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Her chin jutted out as her eyes narrowed. "For what, exactly? For being drunk and accidentally making a date with me? For canceling with an obviously lame explanation? Or because I'm actually a bit pissed at you for being a complete tool."

He hung his head and took a breath. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I seem to do a lot of that lately."

"And I'm supposed to just buy that pity me garbage and thank my lucky stars I even qualify for the friend-zone? Don't meet your heroes...they'll almost never live up to the fantasy."

His voice was low, filled with regret. "No. I don't expect..." Christ this was frustrating. He wanted to tear his hair out and settled for running his agitated fingers through his curls, "What do you want me to say?"

"I just want to know why you made a date in the first place that you obviously had no intention keeping with me."

"I fully intended to keep it with you. I made the date with you because when I saw you, you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life."

"Please, you work with Scarlet Johansen." She spat out. "Spare me the bullshit, Tom. I was born at night, just not last night."

"Who isn't a natural red-head and I'd lay money on the fact that you are."

"Yeah yeah, yay for me, I'm a ginger."

"I found out how old you were...and realized that I'm far too old for you. On my best days I'm a handful and a twat, Vaughn."

She blinked back tears, angry at herself for buying this bullshit and for still wanting him so much to want her. "It was _just dinner_ , Tom. I didn't expect a marriage proposal. But apparently I'm not even worth that."

"Shut up, you're worth far more than I would give you." He shoved his hands into his pockets to keep himself from touching her.

She wiped at her eyes. "You expect me to believe that? You could have any woman you want. I get it, you don't want me, alright?"

Something in his eyes changed, he looked less desperate and more menacing. His voice was harsh as he snapped out, "No, you don't get it." He grabbed hold of her shoulders, his fingers were biting into them almost painfully as he pulled her hard up against him, molding her body to his. "I want you far too much." To say he kissed her would be an error and an understatement as his mouth descended on hers. He savaged her mouth hungrily, hoping to scare her into running the other way with sheer the magnitude of his desire for her, while also praying desperately that she'd beg him to stay.

She stiffened when she felt what was unmistakably, his arousal pressing into her belly. Her eyes widened as his end of day whiskers rasped against her skin while he plundered her with his tongue. The moment was wild, erotic and electric in ways she'd never before experienced. She understood what it meant to crave a man's touch so much as to nearly abandon personal boundaries. She shivered in his arms, melting against him. His left hand thrust up into her hair making a fist into the silken waves as he roughly tugged her head back so that his lips and teeth could nibble and nip at her jaw and neck fervently. Her moan broke the spell.

They were both shattered by the moment, taking choppy breaths. "We don't play on the same field. You deserve a really good, nice man. I'm anything but that."

"Then why are you still here? Why did you run after me at all? Why are you kissing me, making me feel and want things all the while you're telling me I cannot expect them from you. God forbid someone might actually have an interest in you beyond your fame that isn't entirely about sex. I bet women use you as much as you use them and you're shockingly comfortable with that arrangement...because it's easier than actual feelings." She pulled out of his arms as tears were welling in her eyes. _Fuck don't cry..._  "And I wear my heart on my sleeve. But I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."

His heart wrenched at the sight of her tears and the sound of the last words delivered with a quiver in her voice as he was struggling to provide her answers he didn't have for himself. His voice was soft, almost pleading, "Vaughn..." He couldn't possibly hate himself more than he did at that moment. 

"Go back to your date, Tom."

 

 


	2. A small Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited by how many views and kudos are here in such a short time. Thank you for reading. I hope this is to your liking.

"Wait...and then he yanked you against him and kissed the hell out of you?"

Vaughn slumped onto the sofa after her very long day in rehearsal only to go back later for another night's performance. Solidad Cruz was her best friend in the world and  her roommate. She was also one cynical bitch when she needed one...usually...

“Don’t worry, I’m over it.”

The chocolate haired, dark eyed girl simply stared. "Sure you are."

“What?”

"You were hungry-kissed by Tom Hiddleston. Like, man of your dreams ZOMG-IT’S TOM HIDDLESTON. You two locked lips in the heat of passion..And it's no biggie?"

"Yeah some completely jacked up I-hate-myself-for-wanting you-passion. No use mooning over it since that was the first and last time it will ever happen."

Soli moved to hug her, and Vaughn sagged into the unconditional affection that her soul sister gave her. “I’m sorry, princesita.”

She hadn’t let herself actually cry over him until that moment. “Well that guy I’ve been dreaming of doesn’t exist. He’s too busy chasing sexually developed tail...which for him there is _plenty_ of. The worst part is I don’t think he really likes the fact that he makes no real connections with women.”

“I would imagine it’s hard to find someone not in that circle who sees him as anything other than his celebrity status. How else would you protect yourself in that situation?"

Vaughn watched her friend and with a bit of incredulity in her voice she said. "Okay where's the cynical bitch when I need her? He backed out on me, not the other way around. And then paraded his obvious preference around in front of me.”

"Yes and you yourself told me he backed out because he knows how young you are and doesn't want you to become a casualty of his crazy lifestyle. His methods make him a bit of a tool but I don’t think he’s all bad."

Vaughn shrugged her shoulders, “Not that I’ll ever see him again anyhow…I already deleted his cell number and blocked him to remove temptation to throw myself at him like some idiot. If he _really_ wants to get a hold of me he has my address.”

“Anyways, this came for you." Soli held up an envelope. "And some guy in a very expensive Italian suit named Luke dropped it off. Isn't that his...like agent/publicist whatever?"

Vaughn opened it carefully. "We don't know if it's the same Luke." She unfolded a handwritten letter from Tom. Her stomach did a flip. "Wow. Okay it's that Luke."

 

_Dear Vaughn,_

_I don't know that you'll not just throw this away before reading it, but I had to try. You have no idea how many times I've kicked myself for cancelling our date. The truth is, I don't honestly feel worthy of someone like you, but I can’t get you out of my mind either. Please accept my apology at the very least. And if I might be so bold, I would like an opportunity to start over and do it right. Please let me take you for a casual dinner. No pressure, just some time to redeem myself in your lovely eyes. I've included my cell phone number at the bottom in case you’ve already deleted it. If you accept, just tell me when and where I can meet you and I will be there on your terms. If not, I wish you only the best._

_Warmly yours,_

_Tom_

 

 _Ugh!!!!ihatehimihatehim...adorable, romantic bastard...stop making me wish I was actually this important to you..._ She handed the letter for Soli to read. "What the hell do I do with that?"

"Um...Oh my god if that isn't the most romantic thing ever I don't know what is. If you don't at least meet him once, will you regret it?"

"Yeah I'm fucked."

She pulled out her phone, unblocked his number with a resigned sigh and sent him a text:

 

_V--Okay I'll meet you._

She was shocked when he responded nearly immediately.

_T--Tell me when and where._

_V--Do you have plans tomorrow?_

_T--Hopefully dinner with you if you don't hate my guts?_

_V--I don't hate your guts._

_V--I have company class and rehearsals until 5:30. No performances for the next couple of days so I'm free. You know where the theatre is?The receptionist will tell you where to find me. If you come early you’ll get a sneak peek at Nutcracker rehearsals if that interests you._

_T--It does actually. Are you sure you won't mind me hanging around?_

_V--If I minded, I wouldn't have asked you to come by._

_T--Thank you. I’ll be there._

The secretary brought Tom into the corner of the main rehearsal space where he attempted to remain unseen so as not to distract the dancers at work. This place was not unfamiliar to theatre in a number of ways. It was as if one could smell creativity and passion at work within this space. He recognized the music for the Russian Dance as he watched four male dancers do some of the most incredible things in front of him. That was when he spotted Vaughn as she stood with Viktor talking softly. Brock was murmuring something to a rather severe-looking woman with a silver bun in a black leotard and a longer black dance skirt and slippers and she was taking notes..

As the scene rehearsal in front of them finished, “Arabian? Take your places.” The dour old woman said.

Vaughn and Viktor took their places as Brock boomed. "I want to feel heat pouring from the two of you this time. This is not Romeo and Juliet."

Both dancers nodded as the music queued up and they began their pas de deux. About a minute into it Tom watched as Brock lost his shit. "No! Cut the music! Both of you are heterosexual are you not? Where's the sex we need here?" Knowing what it's like to be dressed down by a director he felt bad for both of them. They were incredible dancers. But Tom understood what it was like to have to conjure up heat when there was none for the sake of a role.  

"Awww, Vaughn, has your chronic case of sexual purity gotten you down?" Snarled one of the other female dancers from the corner, causing Vaughn’s face to burn red. She refused to answer.

Viktor clearly wasn’t so passive as his partner. "Fuck off Meg, not everyone can make a career in ballet on their backs." Viktor shot back in defense of his friend earning a collective gasp from the room and an angry blush from the dancer in question.

"Enough! Claws in!" Brock boomed. "I have no time for your petty jealousy, Megan."

 _Vaughn was a virgin?_ That would explain the raw innocence in her eyes and the eager curiosity of her response to him the other night. He felt her eyes on him at that moment and her expressive face confirmed it. _Well then..._

Brock pulled his warm up jacket off and discarded it next to a pile of dance bags. He was well muscled and lean in his skin tight tank top. It hadn't occurred to Tom that the director would be a dancer himself. His eyes were on Vaughn as he circled her, as if he was sizing her up. "You don't need to have sex to know sex. Your body will do all of the work for you with the right encouragement. You are not attracted to Viktor in that way, you are like brother and sister. Romeo and Juliet you can do, but there's no fire, am I right?"

Vaughn's weak nod was Brock's answer.

"No excuse! You'd better make fire. You're a professional. You do this dance for the Queen of England and the President of the United States in a few weeks. If you cannot find it by next week, you're off the part, both of you! I will not have you embarrass the American National Ballet, your fellow dancers and me because it might hurt your feelings to replace you if fail to do your job. Believe me Vaughn...I like you very much. But you do not have enough time to get used to the idea of this part. Consider this your pre-audition for Dracula."

Brock took Viktor's position watching Vaughn burn holes in him with her eyes. _That's a good girl, hate me, punish me but do it passionately. Use everything._ "Watch and learn, Viktor. This is as much about you is it is about her."

Tom could feel the waves of heat as the older dancer stoked the fire from innocent little Vaughn as the dance materialized into exactly what it was meant to be as they slithered and wound themselves around each other with perfect control and awareness of every single muscle involved in the movements. Brock was as dark in as many ways as she was light. He was a hungry predator and she was his prey. This has to be hotter than any love scene I've ever seen on film...

As the music drew quiet and they moved through their last serpentine steps the entire room was silent as the two dancers steadied their breathing. A triumphant gleam in her eyes met an arrogantly satisfied glint in his. The tension between them was crackling, before he scooped the tiny little dancer in a hug as they laughed.

"She has a pure heart as well, you know. Totally innocent and trusting...loving big, hurting deeply. She's alone in this world in ways she'd never let on unless she was asked." Caught up in the heat of the scene that had unfolded before him, Tom hadn't noticed that Viktor stood next to him until he'd spoken. "All I ask is that you don’t hurt her."

Tom's eyes widened in surprise as his gaze cut to the attractive dancer beside him. He recognized what he saw in Viktor. "You love her."

"Very much."

"Does she know that?"

"No...And because I know she'll never love me that way, I'd prefer no one, especially not her, ever find out."

 

Soli entered the apartment to find Tom Hiddleston standing in front of the bookshelf checking out the titles. She can understand why her friend's mouth watered for this man. He was tall, lean and stylishly dressed in a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a brown leather jacket.

He turned and smiled, his eyes crinkling appealingly at their corners. "Oh, hello! You must be Vaughn's roommate?"

Setting down her purse she said, "Yes, my name is Soli."

"Hello Soli, I'm Tom." He said smoothly causing her to smile.

"I know who you are. It's nice to meet you."

Vaughn came out into the room, also wearing jeans and a charcoal gray cami tank and a forest green cardigan. Her hair had been blown smooth and left to drape over her little shoulders to her waist. The smile which had drawn him to ask her out in the first place was back again.

"You look fresh and lovely." His voice and his expression were sincere. "Shall we?"

As they reached the street Vaughn received a text. "Hold on."

_S--Are you wearing a bra?_

Tom watched Vaughn blush and wondered about it.

_V--No. What does it matter? I've got nothing to put in it. I'm on the first date in ages, no more peanut gallery._

Tom waited and watched her sigh and put her phone in her pocket. "What was that about? You're very expressive while you text."

"Nothing. Soli is a couple of years older than me and sometimes she acts like she's my mom. That's all."

"Ah." He nodded. "Ben is like that a bit too. Perhaps we should get them together so they stay off our backs?"

She laughed, "Now that would be interesting..."

 

Tom had made reservations for a private table at a Japanese restaurant while she'd been showering. The candlelight was nice and the atmosphere was relaxing. They sat on little pillows on low tables. And he was leaning quite close to her to pour more sake for her.

He was fascinated with her dance career. "How long do you dance every day?"

"It varies. Some days more than others obviously. But like opening night for Romeo and Juliet? I had warmups and class at 8:30 which is about 90 min. Then I had Romeo and Juliet rehearsal, and then Nutcracker rehearsal. Then there was 4 hours before the performance, so I had to come back and warm up again before the performance."

"Wow..."

"I would imagine theatre is not so different, or filming a movie for that matter."

"Yes but most of my shows aren't nearly as physical as yours." He grinned.

"But I don't know how to sword fight." She answered his grin. "I bet you're very manly when you do it."

Tom's eyes crinkled at the corners, "Why Ms. Foster, if I didn't know better I'd say you were flirting with me."

"Is that such a stretch of the imagination?" She sipped at her sake.

"Well after the other night...I'm surprised you're even sitting here with me." Suddenly looking sober he clasped her hand.

She took a breath as shame washed over her for how she'd lashed out at him. "I want to apologize for that...some of the things I said..."

"No no you fully deserved your pound of flesh. No matter how noble my intentions were...I bollocksed it." His eyes warmed as he gave her hand an affectionate squeeze. “Man... remind me to NEVER piss you off...though I shouldn't mind witnessing you unleash your temper on someone else."

She wondered at the delight that danced in his eyes, "Oh?"

He could barely contain his chuckle as he slowly said, "Arm Candy Barbie?" Argument aside, her sharp wit was incredibly appealing.

Blushing she squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh yeah...that. Yeah well though I'm positive your usual taste in women does not in any way resemble me...but bitchy, attention-seeking and shallow wasn't exactly what I'd pictured either."

"Oh I don't know if I can say I have a type. I just happen to like women and am happy that there's a wide variety choices." He shrugged sheepishly. "however that might look to others it is God's truth."

She liked the way his long, slender fingers felt as he laced them and unlaced them with hers. "You get extra points for honesty."

"Was she that bitchy and attention-seeking?"

"Puh-LEEZ, she was practically peeing a circle around you...'oh too bad my boobs are too big for ballet.'" She made a gesture as if holding a giant pair of breasts up in front of her own chest. "As if I didn't work in a room full of mirrors every single day and didn't know I'm flat chested."

He couldn't help but look for a moment before he could stop his inclination, the knowing look in her eyes indicated that he'd been caught, though she didn't remark upon it. "Okay all other factors aside, let me tell you a little something about men, at least the ones I know...we like breasts, period. And if I'm going to be completely honest, I'm no less drawn to yours than I am to a particularly large pair."

He caught her somewhat doubtful look as he took a drink. "You don't believe me? I can prove it."

"Oh really?"

He nodded, and clarified, "I’d noticed you weren't wearing a bra before we left your flat. In fact I'm certain your roommate caught me looking."

She giggled, "That explains Soli's text."

"Did she tell you?"

"Nuh uh, she commented on the fact that I wasn't wearing one. I'm going to be honest, because I rarely have to wear one due to my job, I generally just don't.'

He grinned at her, "Well, you won't receive any complaints from me for that one."

 

They walked hand in hand as the evening wore on. She felt many things while she was with Tom. She felt safe, desired, and dare she hope that he genuinely cared for her just a little? Everything about him drew her in. His laugh was contagious, his smile was devastating.  He was likely the most charming man she'd ever known and she didn't want this night to ever end. She thought about the way he'd kissed her last time and she wondered what his kiss would be like right then. And for the first time in her life, she wondered what it would be like to give the man she was with more than just a kiss but everything, and wondered if she wanted that to happen that night.

She knew it wouldn't be love. But really liked him, and it seemed that he also liked her. What did any of that mean when there were things that had prevented him from keeping that very first date. And none of those reasons had actually changed. In light of that, would there be another opportunity beyond this lovely night?

It was about two blocks further with the pair lost in mutual thought before he broke the silence between them. His voice was like a caress as he gave her hand an affectionate squeeze.  "Penny for your thoughts."

She took a long breath. "So many things. And not all of them are for your ears just yet. But I am very glad you asked me out a second time. Tonight has been...I don't know what you want, but I don't want it to end." For all of his bravado about their respective ages, Tom was gazing down on her with such an intensity that it scrambled her insides.

Cupping the side of her face in his large, slender hand, sending shivers of longing through her a sweet little smile played across his lips. He leaned down while tilting her chin up to give him better access, "Well it's not over yet." The moment the words came out of his mouth, the sky opened up and rain started pouring down on them and he closed his eyes and nodded. "My luck."

She giggled, "Oh my gosh, was it supposed to rain tonight?"

"I'm not sure any prediction otherwise is what matters at the moment. I'd better hail us a cab."

She clamped her hand around his tighter stopping him from taking a step. "Not yet."

"We're getting soaked."

"Yes and a few more minutes won't make a difference then will it? And um..." She was suddenly very shy chewing on her lip for a moment before she muscled through, "you were about to kiss me, right?" _Please let me be right about that.._.

His face broke into a cheeky grin, "Indeed I was. Do you want me to kiss you, Vaughn?"

She rewarded him with a grin to match his own while her brain was screaming, _Oh my god yes please kiss me!_ when in reality she simply said, "Yeah I do."

His voice was once again thick with meaning as he lost his grin and said, "Well then far be it for me to disappoint a beautiful woman." He returned to standing in front of her as they both leaned toward each-other in anticipation, bumping noses, and as they simultaneously tried to turn to their heads to correct the problem they bumped noses once again. Both stopped to giggle at the predicament.

"Sorry! I shouldn't laugh. Romantic moments are not like the movies are they?"

"And I bet you thought I'd be better at this, right?" He took a shaky breath scrubbing at his wet face with his equally wet hands. "Okay third time's the charm."

His hands cupped her face on both sides as she brought her chin up. Holding her still, with those maddeningly sensual hands he lowered his mouth to hers, rubbing his lips against hers at first caressing and exploring the feel and the contours of her soft little pout of a mouth. Their breath mingled as he took his time teasing, testing enjoying the moment and the uninhibited, and innocent responses of the woman he'd been dying to kiss all night.

A warm glow settled through her as he finally fully kissed her. The meeting of their mouths suddenly made the rest of the world disappear. Her hands that had been resting on the wet leather sleeves of his jacket made their way up to his shoulders, wishing to close the space that prevented their bodies from touching. She knew he liked that when his lips contracted against hers, and he dropped one arm so that he could slide it around her waist drawing her wet body against his own. This allowed her to wrap her arms his neck as she clung to him with abandon.

He couldn't stop the low pitched moan from escaping him at the feel of her petite, nubile, young body in full contact with his. Her responding breathy moan and subsequent shiver muddled his thoughts and had him riding on instinct as he used his thumb to gently nudge her chin down to allow room for his tongue as he slowly stroked her tongue with his. As their mouths parted and their eyes met. A yearning such as he'd never experienced before made itself known from within him as their hearts beat against each other as if they were communicating on their own accord. And the words he'd spoken before but had never fully realized himself whispered, _Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw beauty till this night._ "Come home with me."

 


	3. The Easy Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merrily we roll along. This is a shortie but I think a decent one anyhow? Honestly my ADHD has caused me to neglect my other story, which by the way is connected to this one... Thanks for the love and being willing to read my rubbish ;)

  

Dripping wet, and still plastered against Tom's deliciously hard body, she wasn't sure if she'd heard him right. _Did he just invite me back to his place?_ "What?"

Wincing he said, "Come home with me, please. I'm not being presumptuous here…” _Well this is going well…_ “Okay well I am a little but not as much as you think. I just want to spend time with you and I like having you in my arms admittedly. I don't expect you to sleep with me, especially if what I'd overheard earlier is true...Bugger I'm totally messing this up and sound like a twat."

He took a breath to try to sort out thoughts that were tying themselves into knots because he was intensely aware of  every single contour of her body as it came in contact with his own. "What I mean is I like you, I really like you. And I'm having such a good time and I know our time is limited by our lives so right now that I have you with me, I want that to continue...Just that there's no pressure from me for sex."

She giggled a bit as she continued to stare up at him blundering through his words. Knowing she had that effect on him was a heady experience. "Okay."

"Okay?" He looked suddenly like a hopeful little boy just getting promised a treat.

  
  


He had tipped the cab driver well for getting the seats wet and lead her to the elevator. "What?" He said catching her confusion.

"You know it didn't occur to me that...well don't you live in London?"

"When it suits me yes. I recently got an apartment here as well, obviously. I'm not working presently after doing so much I needed a break and a change of scenery." His lingering gaze was like a sensuous caress as he added, “And I happen to like the particular scenery in New York as the moment.”

"That’s a really good line.” An ironic smile bloomed on her lips. “I happen to look like a drowned rat."

"Well since I look like one too, I really can't be picky." He winked, clasping her hand and pulling it to his mouth for a quick kiss.

"Good point." She laughed.

"You'll have to pardon the mess. I'm still unpacking." As he let her into his small but very nice apartment she stood in his doorway and slipped off her flats and her sweater, while he'd shrugged his way out of his jacket and fetched her a towel.

There she stood dripping on his doorway mat in a tank top that left nothing what-so-ever to the imagination. Her bust-line was small, nothing more than taut little peaks that strained against the wet fabric of her top and he was absolutely mesmerize by them for several heartbeats. Fighting arousal, he handed her the fluffy towel mentally begging her to cover herself so he'd stop looking at her like some horny teenager ogling his first pair of breasts. In a further effort to remember he was a gentleman and she was innocent he said, "There's a bathroom in there, feel free to shower or warm up. I'll see if I can find something for you to wear while your clothes dry."

Her mouth was dry over the image he posed in the transparent white t-shirt. She was a dancer, having seen and touched many shirtless men with spectacular bodies. But Tom was tempting on an entirely different level. She caught him as he stared at her breasts and the flicker of desire that appeared in his eyes was thrilling. "Thank you." She managed to say as she followed him to his bathroom.

She took advantage of the shower and felt much better after a good rinse. As she was drying off she heard a knock and wrapped a towel around her to open the door. Her voice died out in her throat at the sight of him bare chested, in a pair of lounge pants, holding folded clothing. _That's great Vaughn, he's being a gentleman and you're lusting after him openly_ , she chided herself.

As he grinned the grin she'd seen on the big screen as he played Loki, she knew she’d been busted. "My eyes are up here, love." he winked as he closed the door for her.

He shook his head all the way to his kitchen and set out to make some tea. When she emerged with her hair braided away from her face she beamed a mischievous smile of her own at him. She didn't put on the pants he'd given her. Though the shirt she wore was longer than most dresses women wore these days on her, falling at mid thigh. "Do you have socks I could borrow?"

He cast her a sidelong glance, "I had pants for you to borrow as well. Why socks?" She looked achingly young now.

"Socks because I don't want you to see my feet, just yet."

"And yet no pants?"

"Shut up, you're not wearing a shirt and at this point I think you're doing it on purpose." She held up his pants. They were almost as long as she was tall. "These...you could hide my dead body in here and no one would suspect. I refuse to look completely ridiculous while you look so damn good." 

Laughing he agreed they would have been ridiculous on her. "Point taken." His back was turned as he put things away and poured water in the pot. She took the opportunity to hoist herself up on the counter. "Okay so why the demure about your feet?"

"My feet...well they're dancer's feet."

She was braiding her hair back from her face as he asked how she took her tea. "A little sweet and a little milk."

He turned and handed her the cup. "To warm you on the inside." His voice lent itself to the intimacy of the moment as his eyes traveled to her little feet. There was a bright purple polish on the toenails in an obvious effort to draw attention away from the numerous injuries. There were fresh bandages on several toes, blood already having started to seep through. In other places there were bruises, and callouses from the way her shoes would rub continuously. "Good lord! You dance until your feet bleed?"

She blushed. "The things I am able to do...and make it look effortless and graceful, come with a pretty high price there. I'm lucky actually because my toes are pretty even and my feet are little rectangles. I'm able to distribute the weight better." She curled her foot to the position it would be en pointe and pointed to the spot where she knew her toes took the most impact. "We actually roll ourselves over the balls of our feet. While I admit I'm extremely careful with taking care of my feet and mine aren't as bad as some, they're still ugly. By then end of Nutcracker...I won't show them to anyone. And now you know more than you ever probably wanted about ballet mechanics."

His smile was full of awe. "No, it's wildly interesting actually." Taking one of her poor little feet in his hand he looked at it carefully. He was fascinated by her. "Amazing feet, not ugly at all. Though if you want I can get you socks." His eyes met hers.

She shook her head. "If you say so." She blushed. "Now that you've seen them, you can't un-see them." She shrugged picking her jumping phone off the counter. “Jesus Christ Soli…”

He watched her eyes roll up as she giggled, before showing him the text. “So has he kissed you yet?” He read it out loud causing her to giggle more. “She’s very interested isn’t she?”

“She’s like a big sister. I’ve known her since I was eleven. I was always in dance and admittedly haven’t dated much. And she’s a bit protective of me since she obviously knows what you found out this afternoon…”

“Oh you mean the vengeful bitch who shot her mouth off earlier?” He set his cup down next to her and has rested his hands on her bare thighs as he spoke, since he had moved to stand between her legs to get closer to her. He could tell she wanted to say something and was rolling it around in her head. “Something’s going on up there, just say it.”

“I know...well you said before age was a hang up of yours. I don’t see myself as particularly immature, but I don’t know how it looks from your point of view. I can’t imagine the fact that I’ve had very little experience makes that less apparent to you...I don’t know what we’re doing here to be honest.” She couldn’t look at him by the end of her explanation. His eyes were just so intense, sincere and observed absolutely everything. “I’m not asking for promises…I really don’t know what I’m asking. I’m sorry.”

“About the age difference...I decided that was crap after Ben had pointed it out. You’re not some obnoxious college co-ed. You’re a real adult and I know that now and I honestly knew that when I first asked you out.”  He smiled wryly. “I was just being a coward. Your experience or lack of as you put it...it’s only daunting in that...I’m afraid of ruining that with...well me.” His lips touched her forehead in a tender kiss. “I don’t know what I’m doing here any more than you do. What I do know is that while I’m very attracted to you physically, that’s not all this is to me.”

At that point there was something else he had to admit, and his face fell as he did. “And I don’t know if this matters to you but I didn’t sleep with Arm Candy Barbie by the way…I was with her to try to put a barrier between us. Part of me wanted to scare you off that night...but when I saw you, I was prepared to beg you to forgive me if that’s what it had taken. But I wanted not to hurt you, which is why I backed away and ended up doing just that. I honestly have no idea why you’re here even now, in light of that.”

It was high time that she gave some of the affection and reassurance back that he’d given her all evening. There was a flutter within her that started as she placed her hands on his forearms, testing the feel of his skin and the hair on them under her touch. Slowly her fingertips ghosted up his tightly muscled arms to his shoulders. With that her eyes traveled up the length of his bare chest to his face. A mixture of raw curiosity and a need to give comfort encouraged her further as her hands continued to travel to his jawline. As her fingers finished their path to the underside of his chin, she encouraged him gently to look at her. “That answer’s the easy one. I’m here because I want to be. I’m here because you are.”

 


	4. Projectile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3 I had exams and had to step away to focus on that. Hope it's worth the wait.

Holy balls it’s cold in here.” Tom moved to stand beside Brock in the upper floor studio space.

The room was in the corner of the building and the windows let in beautiful natural light. Brock was an interesting man, father from Spain, mother from Germany, he could speak and curse in both languages with a poetic eloquence that was unsurpassed. There was something about his countenance that reminded him a lot of his friend Richard. He was intense, passionate and had a commanding presence. People wanted to please this man and many more were intimidated by him.

Brock let out a curse under his breath, “Well...this shoot director wants my dancers to dance but without sweat. People have a fantasy of perfect, faultless beauty when they think of ballet. Part of what makes a dancer most beautiful is the sweat and the blood.” 

"I know, I’ve seen her feet.”

“Ah...the dirty secret of the ballerina’s feet. Vaughn’s aren’t so bad. She puts effort into taking care of her body. The more she does, the longer her career is. Many retire before five and twenty. But the ones who take care of themselves dance longer.”

"I never knew that.” The thought that Vaughn may have only a few years left of her dance career made him a little sad for her. Then again, this is something she would already be aware of. 

"Oh there is much people don’t know.” Brock smiled. “I like you Tom Hiddleston. You are good for my girl. Losing her mother last year broke all of our hearts tremendously. Cancer like that...it is quick and merciless...does not care that it leaves a child with no family.”

"None?”

“Ah, questions for her to answer as I might have said too much already. She's not without people who love her. But someone so young can always use more."

"She’s an easy woman to love…” Tom said, almost to himself as he watched Vaughn enter the room. _And I do love her._

Brock didn’t remark on the other man’s last statement. But inwardly he smiled as the photographer brought another light in followed by the dancers. "Why is Viktor wearing a shirt?"

Viktor nodded at Tom cordially before turning to Brock. "I know you originally said off but I feel like I should be modeling for Abercrombie with it so cold in here."

"This pink leotard doesn't hide mine either." Her eyes cut to Tom's as his next comment was projected in them. "You shut it. My eyes are up here."

Tom's eyes danced as he hesitantly raised his hands in surrender. "I said nothing."

She leaned up to give him a light kiss. Tom looked disappointed but Vaughn pulled back. "Oh no, Stevie, the stylist, will have my head if I mess myself up, and she's scarier than Brock."

"I know Stevie. You may be right about that." Tom laughed as The rising volume of her voice came through the hall toward them. Having worked on a shoot with her before, the argument with a shoot director wasn't a rare thing. But she and her best friend Adam got results.

"I'd better warm up, before they insist I dance for them cold."

Like something from a faerie tale, a petite brunette with a cascade of long black hair along with under-cut sides stormed across the room straight for Brock. "Perhaps you can explain to the mouth breather..." She pasted a smile that looked more like a sneer across her face, "I mean _shoot director._..that a perfect ballet bun has no fucking curly tendrils so he doesn't get tempted to destroy my work? This isn't junior prom."

Tom observed, with amusement, the glint of attraction he saw flicker through Brock’s eyes. Unknowingly, Stevie just had that effect on men. "I will set the mouth breather straight."

"You might want to use small words." Stevie shot over her shoulder for which she was rewarded with a laugh.

Tom pulled Stevie into a warm embrace. "Hello gorgeous. I didn't know you were working this one." There was a marked difference between the way he’d felt the first time in her presence compared to how he felt at that moment. He had once thought himself in love with Stevie. The way he felt about Vaughn was so much bigger than that was. 

Vaughn felt jealousy lance through her at Tom's familiarity with this woman who was unbelievably striking. She had tattoos and piercings and a sense of style that made Vaughn feel very vanilla. It was clear Tom had genuine affection for Stevie. And since she and Tom had started seeing each other, Tom seemed to actively avoid being alone with her again. It was starting to make her feel insecure, especially since he was friends with people like little Ms. Sex kitten over there.

Noticing, Viktor said softly so that only the two of them could hear. “He knows a lot of gorgeous women he probably hugs.” He smirked when Vaughn glared at him. “What?”

Stevie stepped back to grin up Tom with a questioning look. "I'm a bit more surprised you're here..." Tom was content to watch her as it was clear she was turning it over in her head. Suddenly her eyes danced with excitement and realization. "Wait, Ben had said you fancied a dancer...if you're hanging around...Are you and Vaughn...a thing?"

Rubbing the back of his neck Tom gave a sheepish smile and nodded. "It certainly seems that way. Though we're keeping it quiet...well you know how it works...obviously.” 

"Oh you don't have to tell me twice. I mean I will dish to Richard. Speaking of, are you bringing her to the premiere of his movie tomorrow night?"

"She works. This is the drawback of her profession and ballet season." Both of them watched the pair of dancers standing at the barre after Brock put music on, calling warm up combinations. Missing nothing, Adam was photographing the process. "Fortunately Brock lets me hang around because I don't disrupt class and she's frightenly focused as a dancer." 

"Well I think it's good she has a profession as demanding as yours for her own sanity...Man, she's a level of graceful I couldn't be if I tried. And achingly beautiful...like something out of a Shakespeare sonnet."

Tom glanced down at his little friend, "You want her number?"

"Shut up asshole." She gave him a playful shove. "What I want to know is how you managed to get it."

"Easy, I told her I was close friends with Richard Armitage's girlfriend and she happens to think I'm an incredible dance partner."

"I can't argue with that." Stevie smiled winningly. "Do you two have plans this evening? I'm making Paella, I thought maybe you and Vaughn would like to join us? Give you two a chance to behave like a couple in a safe environment."

"Well with you taking the piss, I doubt it's entirely safe."

"I’ll be on my best behavior. Richard on the other hand…”

 

 

 

"Wait, Richard Armitage?” Vaughn stopped on their walk back to her place. “Like...John Thornton, Spooks...that guy? That’s the Richard Stevie was talking about? We’re going to have dinner with Richard Armitage.”

"Okay you’re starting to give me a complex.”

She sighed, “He’s scary. I mean handsome, sure, but…”

"He’s not actually John Thornton you know. He's not really always angry, he just plays a lot of seriously annoyed characters. I mean they all die. I'd be annoyed too.” Tom winked. “He’s a really good guy, heart of gold and all that. Just a bit intense. A lot like Brock is actually.” He kissed her quickly. “Okay I’ll meet you back here in an hour? We’ll take a taxi over.” 

Vaughn changed her clothes three times after putting on her new matching bra and panties. She wasn’t so nervous about the dinner, more about trying to get Tom to stay the night with her. He’d been so much a gentleman that it was beginning to frustrate her since she went so far as to visit a gynecologist earlier in the month. She had enough reasons to be worried and would prefer to eliminate pregnancy from that list.

She finally settled for dark jeans, and a soft, vee neck sweater. She left her hair down and sighed. I really don’t know how to convince a man to have sex with me. Boobs would have been nice…like Stevies...

Okay, Tom was absolutely right, Richard in person was bright and funny and magnetic. And the way he fell all over himself to please Stevie was so sweet. All of her insecurites about Tom were slowly easing as while they were not in public, he could show her the affection he wanted to.

“No please, no more. Viktor will not be pleased if he has to lift extra pounds.” Vaughn grinned. “Stevie you’re a master in the kitchen.”

Tom agreed, “Honestly, gorgeous meal.” 

"Oh you’re too sweet.” Stevie blushed. “ I love cooking. Feeding others keeps me from eating it all.” She poured more wine, “So if Richard isn’t going to ask, I’m going to. How did you two meet?”

“I attended the Forester Foundation charity gala this year with Ben. She and Viktor were doing the Romeo and Juliet balcony scene Pas de Deux. I have a soft spot for Shakespeare.” Tom’s eyes held Vaughn’s for a long moment.

Richard suddenly looked interested. "That's the charity that provides art school scholarships an tuition offsets to children who otherwise couldn't afford it, isn't it?"

"Yes." Vaughn nodded. "My mother and Aunt Glynnis started it. She's not really my aunt, but she's kind enough to be my surrogate family since my mother passed away last year. Once I retire from dance I'll take over running it."

"Oh I'm sorry about your mother." Stevie's face dropped. "I know I risk being rude, but I take it from what you said that you're not close with your dad?"

"I don't mind answering that. I never knew my father. My mother was in Graduate school when she got pregnant. Glynnis has told me a little. Just that my mother never told him about me, because he was married with a family and they'd ended the short affair before she discovered I was created as a result. I guess she didn't want to hurt his wife and family and since she had Glynnis, and was okay financially she didn't feel she needed a man to help." Tom's hand squeezed hers.

"Your mother sounds remarkable. Are you ever curious?"

"Since she died, but I don't know if it's worth it to ruin someone's life, when I'm fine."

Richard looked thoughtful, "If I'd fathered a child, I think I'd want to know that."

Tom agreed, "Me too, love."

Vaughn grinned into her wineglass over the exchange and then was inspired to approach it from a different angle. "Well, what if it was your father who had the affair, Richard? Say it happened when you were a boy, and yet your parents are still together in the end. And perhaps your mother never knew. I know he had children. We all have regrets. I don't know if I could live with myself if I were responsible for destroying a family's happiness."

Richard sat back for a moment and steepled his fingers. "That's something to consider I guess. But you're a person, and it wasn't your responsiblity in the first place."

Stevie added, "Well having been married before and cheated on, chances are, his wife knew about it, and chose to ignore it, that is if they're still together now. Just food for thought."

 

 

"I like your friends Tom." Vaughn hugged his arm to her. "I hope I didn't embarrass you with what was probably a gross overshare."

"Hey, Stevie asked. And I know more about you. My parents were divorced, so it's not as if I'm in a position to judge proper family dynamics." They stopped in front of her door, and his blue green eyes met hers. "Anyhow, they liked you." His long, slender fingers moved to stroke her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"I'm glad." She said in a breathless voice as his thumb traced along the edge of her bottom lip. "S-so..." Tom leaned closer as she instinctively tilted her face up for him. Their noses slid along side of eachother before he delicately brushed her lips with his own.

"So?"

"It's early. Do you want to come in?"

His breath tickled her face as he spoke, "Won't we be disturbing Soli?" Then he proceeded to caress her mouth and the skin around it with feathery kisses.

"Soli is staying with Glynnis tonight. I was hoping you could stay." She was so damn nervous she could feel her pulse pounding in her head but she was dying to know his touch.

He could feel her trembling in his arms and he swallowed. "Vaughn...do you think that's such a good idea?"

She wilted right in front of him. "You're right, what the hell was I thinking." She pulled away and unlocked her door.

Having caught the stiffness in her tone he cringed. "Sweetheart, it's not that I don't want to be with you."

 _Humiliation...great. "_ Just not alone with me...like ever."

He sighed. "It's not that...I like you...really really like you. I just don't want to..."

"Yeah I'm aware." She shook her head, "Suddenly I'm tired. Goodnight Tom."

"Vaughn..." He caught the door. "What on earth has gotten into you?"

"You know, all of this time avoiding dating because I was tired of fighting men off..."

"But you don't have to fight me off" She made another sound of complete frustration before she slammed the door in his face.

 _What the hell just happened?_ He knocked on the door. "Vaughn, don't I at least get a hint about what I did?" With that the door opened and a small projectile hit him in the chest before it slammed shut again. "Oh that's just dandy, throwing a tantrum is certainly going to..." He glanced down at the thing that rattled on the tile by his feet and picked up what looked like a small, pink, flocked pocket with a foil packet of medication numbered from one through twenty eight. She'd taken exactly fifteen of these. "...help." _Birth control pills...why didn' t she say something sooner...because perhaps she didn't want to have to make a bloody announcement because that would be really romantic and special...I am a fucking idiot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so short! The next one is mostly done :)


	5. Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. XOXO

_How the hell do I fix this?_ Tom thought as he was tempted to knock some sense into his bloody head by hitting it against the door. Being an adult, or so he occaisionally claimed, he took the logical alternative to that and knocked. He expected more resistance from her. But she opened the door and stared up at him with those amber eyes of hers, saying nothing. "You dropped this on your way inside." He held up the little package which had been one hell of a  _hint._ The light in her eyes told him she'd gotten the double entendre. 

She simply took them trying for a non-challance she was not feeling. She was pinning him with her gaze. "Thanks."

He wasn't sure what was behind her eyes at that moment as he was struggling with the fact that this woman had effectively just pulled him out of his element. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Are you angry with me?"

"No....really embarrassed, but not angry."

And that was likely true since she actually backed up, letting him through her doorway. It wasn't in her nature to play games. "You have no reason to be embarrassed." He placed his hands on the soft knit material of her sweater. "I do. Several in fact. In my defense, I didn't want you to feel pressured by me, like it was somehow a requirement for...well...being my girlfriend. Though you definitely deserve to know you have my undivided attention before I even consider becoming intimate with you."

 _Girlfriend? He did just say that...I'm Tom Hiddleston's girlfriend..._ She was so stunned she didn't say anything.

"That is, if you want any of that. Or have I blown it?"

 _He was nervous too..._ Her shy little smile was sweet as it bloomed on her rosy lips. "No you haven't blown it, and yes I want that." 

He didn't fully understand why he was so nervous, except that she'd made it clear that she'd never really been touched, apart from some bumbling teenage boy's groping hands before she'd insisted he stop. And perhaps that was plenty to be nervous about since for some reason, she obviously considered letting him...this is a BIG deal for her. _I'm a big deal to her..._ He cleared his throat, "So...do you still want me to stay?" His own voice sounded foreign to him.

"Yes." She said nearly inaudibly as she took his hand and led him silently down the hallway to her bedroom which was small and had a big, white queen size bed. It had loads of soft pillows and a big white, down comforter on it. When she turned to face him, feeling overwhelmed by the intensity of his stare as he cupped her head in his hands, searching her face carefully for a moment. His blue green stare caused a mixture of fear, self-conciousness and wild anticipation to form a knot in her stomach.

"You're trembling, Vaughn...we don't have to do this." His forehead creased as his eyes were filled with concern.

"I want this...I mean if you want me."

His eyes warmed, "Oh I want you, Vaughn, you obviously have no idea how much."

He watched her face, with her eyes full of trust and anticipation. He knew she was waiting for him to do something, to be her first lover.  

The gravity of this moment was felt in the air around them. He slid his hands down to rest on her sides, moving slowly as he bent to kiss her. As she reached up to slide her hands up to his chest, she could feel his heart beating hard against her fingers. The thought that he did want her made her weak in the knees. But he was holding her securely as he deepened his kiss. His lips were strong and firm, his tongue was sensuous as it rubbed against hers, exploring her mouth intimately. As she grew more confident, she began to respond, adding a bit of strength to the movement of her lips and tongue, adding her own need to their increasingly feverish exchange. She felt a rush as her responses directly effected him when she felt his fingers flex against her as his hold on her tightened.

Everything from this point on was new to her. There was the way  lips were firm on hers. He _really_ knew how to kiss. Every time his mouth would slant over her rapidly growing arousal made itself more known to her, at first forming a knot of warmth that would tingle between her legs. His tongue would skillfuly lick against hers, tasting of wine and of more. She very much liked the way he tasted. Growing more bold, she tested the depths of his mouth with her tongue. He must have liked that since he growled a little while hands contracted against her and he pulled her as close to him as possible. The bulge in his pants felt surprisingly solid. That warm little knot down there  became and ache and instinctively made her strain to press that part of herself against it, awakening a craving for much more than what they were doing.

Sharing her frustration he slowly backed her up to her bed before easing her onto her back, he moved over her until he was covering her body with his. One of his hands was on her hip hooking her thigh up so that he was resting between them. "Vaughn...Can you feel what you do to me?"

A knowing glint appeared in her eyes as she rocked her hips upwards communicating her own neediness for him without words before sliding her fingers into his curls and impatiently dragging his head down so that she could continue to kiss him. His resulting moan encouraged her to explore further, enjoying the texture of the day's growth of beard on his cheek and jaw with her lips.

She was completely driving him mad as she was becoming less inhibited. His hands started to roam over her body slowly taking in every detail of her very slim, incredibly toned frame setting off a rather strong shiver through her body. His eyes widened and he smiled, "I felt that." His voice was a deep purr that vibrated through him before he started placing hungry, open mouthed kisses on her neck and collar bones, occasionally nipping at the tender flesh. 

His hand traveled up her thigh and up under her sweater. Her stomach quivered anticipating his goal until his graceful fingers were cupping her breast through her lacy little bra. He paused, retracting his hand, when he felt her jump a bit and his eyes questioned hers. She sat up for a moment, and he backed up, wary that he'd done something wrong. Wanting to end his hesitance to touch her she took a breath and pulled her sweater up over her head, tossing it aside on the bed. 

As his eyes moved from her face to the cute little bra she wore, his face broke into a grin as he shook his head. "And I almost gave up my chance to see this sexy little thing I suspect you wore for me? I don't know why you even associate with such an idiot." He'd worked the buttons free on his dress shirt and noted the hunger he saw in her eyes as the discarded garment joined her sweater. 

He was so utterly adorable that she giggled as she answered, "You're really gorgeous. So I cope."

He was leaning over when Loki appearred in his eyes for a fleeting moment.  "I know how you hate wearing a bra, so why don't you make yourself more comfortable for me?" It was thrilling and nervewracking as she unclasped the front and let te scrap of lace slide free of her body.  Now she closed her eyes for a moment, pink with embarrassment until she felt him run his fingers down her chest. "Freckles...I love that your breasts have them." His eyes met her worried ones for a moment before he reverently caressed the bared skin of the most perfectly formed, pinked tipped little peaks that were Vaughn's breasts. "Vaughn..." Her name came out like a sigh of approval. "How could you possibly not know how perfectly lovely you are to me."

"No one has ever seen them."

He leaned over her while his fingers caressed her bare skin, kissing her tenderly. The moment his thumb stroked across her nipple for the first time she whimpered as it sent a wave of near painful arousal through her. He continued to kiss her until he had her in his arms, caressing and teasing her nipples until she was grinding herself against him, restless for more. When his kisses led his mouth to one of her breasts, and he drew a straining nipple into his mouth she cried out. Nothing else existed outside of their mutual discovery. Jeans were removed and his graceful, long fingered hands were skillful in their deliberate pursuit of her lithe body. Hers were curious in her inspection of his hard, fit body as she glided her fingers over him. Skin sliding on skin, lips meeting, tongues mingling, bodies tangled together, he awakened her to raw physical pleasure. He was giving her all the time she wanted to get everything she needed from this experience. It was nothing short of beautiful.

At one point their eyes connected her breathing was choppy, her level of arousal was so high that she thought she'd burst into flames in the next heart beat. He was rock hard between them. Both still wearing underwear. She knew he'd probably been ready for more ages ago and was waiting for her permission. "Tom, please, I want you."

Bringing his hand to her cheek, he cupped her face. "Vaughn, are you sure?" The concern in his eyes was the last push she needed to fall hopelessly in love with him.

"Yes, Tom. I'm sure. I'm just nervous. But I want this with you." Removing the last clothing between them, their exploration turned to places they'd not yet fully discovered. He didn't want to hurt her, but good lord he wanted her. Fully aware she'd been wet for awhile, having teased her clit to the point of near climax twice before stopping she was practically sobbing over the exquisite torture.

He parted her thighs, and settled himself between them. "Ready to do this?"

All she could do is nod as he gave his daunting erection on good stroke before positioning himself at what he knew was a very tight opening, and he slowly pushed himself into her, just a little and stopped. "I'll go slowly, I promise." She nodded, breathing through the tight feeling as she slowly relaxed around him. As he pushed further into her, her breath caught and he stopped again, his eyes full of worry.

"You don't have to stop." She whispered. He took her at her word, though he was as careful as he could be. When they were finally joined, he did stop again, allowing her body time to become accustomed to him.

There was never a more perfect moment in his life than when that as she gazed up at him with those large amber eyes, full of wonder at what they were doing. "Oh Vaughn..." He began to move slowly at first, "Is this okay?"

It felt...there were no words to discribe how it felt to be with Tom this way. She knew she'd never be able to treat sex as something that didn't matter to her, because she was as physically close to Tom as any two human beings could be. "It's more than okay. I have you inside me...I...I'm so glad it's you. It's so unbelievable..." He smiled tenderly at her and moved back and rocked his hips forward. Pleasure rippled through her and she could only nod at him so he started to move, steady, rhythmicly and those ripples of pleasure were clearly only a taste of what was to come. It was little bit of what felt like dancing around the edge of what was possible.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She smiled, "Oh yes...you're being very...careful..." "

Yes, darling I don't want to hurt you." She blushed, "Would you...what if I wanted you to be less careful? I mean...is this how you prefer it...I don't know what I'm asking...and I sound stupid."

"Shhh, don't say that...You're not supposed to know what you're doing. I'll give you anything you want, don't be afraid to ask."

"Well then, I want you to stop holding back. I...umpf..." he thrust harder that time. "More."

 _Oh yes.._.His eyes suddenly darkened with lust at her request as his mouth crashed against hers in a bruising kiss as he loosened his grip on his control and gave in to his need. He was out of breath when he groaned, "Oh god you feel so good..." She was no longer capable of speech and soon her body told her what she needed from him. He moaned with pleasure because of her, and that delicious knowledge melted away the last of her inhibition. Passion built between them as she loved him with her body, whimpering, gasping taking sobbing breaths between kisses.

He wanted her to find release before he did and just as he wasn't sure he would actually be able to hold off he felt her body convulse beneath her as she cried out, tears actually streaming down her face from the overwhemling force of it. It was more than enough to send him over the edge. For several long, glorious minutes after he'd collapsed onto her she held him tightly, letting their hearts beat against each other as what felt like a percussive force eased back to normal. Tom finally proped himself up on his elbows to look at her. The tears were a bit worrisome. "You're crying."

"I promise it's not bad." She sounded embarrassed, "I just do that...It's silly really I'm just emotional."

He sensed hesitence. "You don't regret..."

"Oh no! Not at all. It was perfect! Tom, I was saving myself the right man." the words were begging to come out. In a voice that was just barely more than a whisper she added, "I was saving myself for the man I would fall in love with."


	6. Love Unbidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!

 

He felt his heart nearly trip over itself in his chest at her words. This wasn’t the first time her words had hit him over the head like a sledge hammer.

 _I bet women use you as much as you use them and you're shockingly comfortable with that arrangement...because it’s easier than actual feelings._ Those were some pretty heavy ones as well and astonishingly accurate.   

Though he wasn’t so afraid of his own feelings necessarily. After all, one couldn't really choose to fall in love. It’s either there or it isn’t. But it was about the other person. He didn’t want to be responsible for taking care of another person’s heart. The shallowness of his love life up until that point could be dealt with in a rather detached manner. People did get hurt but honestly, himself included, that was how the game was played and no injury was more than a superficial wound. Most women who wanted something deeper didn’t go for people like him anyhow. And frankly, for him, it just hadn’t been there yet so he rarely gave it much thought. There were points in time in which he’d thought so, but now he understood the difference. Losing Vaughn at any point going forward would slice deeply enough to draw blood.

He had to face the reality that most women he’d encountered had been playing a role in his life but not actually filling it. They were all very good at being Ms. Right Now. None of them were terribly honest. Most wanted the glamour but not the reality. They’d said they loved him, but they really didn’t, they always expected him to fall all over himself to keep them. And he returned the words, because it kept them around for more than a night or two but he was unwilling to be their puppy dog on a leash. His own human failing was what frightened him the most, so his own behavior seemed to keep the kind of woman that could be hurt deeply by his pragmaticly selfish approach to relationships at a comfortably safe distance.

And then there was Vaughn. She wasn't really his type. Not that he had much of type. But innocent surely wasn't on the list of traits he looked for in the opposite sex. And why on earth was she drawn to him anyways? Why did she give him a second chance at all after what he'd done? Why was she willing to give herself to someone capable of all of the things rumors were made of? And honestly why on earth was she being so patient with him after pouring her heart out and telling him she was in love with him. _Because most women confess love but are really asking you a question._ Vaughn obviously wasn't. His mind screamed the question, _Then what are you getting from this...why are you here?_

 _I’m here because I want to be. I’m here because you are._ Those words became more significant every day.

He was painfully aware she saw straight through his bullshit. This woman accepted less than perfect commitment from him, because she accepted who he was as he was, in the place he was. She made no demands on him, hadn't asked for promises. But she was ready to give herself to him regardless. Her love was given freely... _“Love sought is good, but given unsought is better.”_ The words from Twelfth Night echoed through his mind. He'd done nothing to deserve her love, yet she gave it. Completely undone, he buried his face in the crook of her neck as the prickle of emotions that were fighting for release were stinging his eyes.  

Until that point, she was as certain as not that he was going to flee the room and possibly her life at any moment. The tell-tale shudder of his body, and the warmth of his tears was the last thing she had expected from him. Had she just made him uncontainably happy or deeply distraught? Whatever it was, patience was on her side, she felt. She didn't want emotional Tom to feel cornered rather than comforted. She wrapped her slender arms around him tightly and pressed a tender kiss to his temple and rode out the storm with him. It must have been the right thing to do since his hold on her tightened in response. Whatever happened from this point on, she would never be sorry for this.

After a while he went still and his breathing evened out. She thought perhaps he had fallen asleep. When he rolled off of her, scrubbed at his face, she noticed he was staring up at the ceiling. Then out of the darkness and the stillness of the room he very softly asked, "Did you mean that?"

The rawness of emotion in those simple words compelled her to roll onto her side so that she could see his face, and if he chose, he could see hers. “Yes, Tom. Every word, but my goal wasn't to upset you with them...I--”

“I love you.”

She was sure she felt her heart actually stop for a moment. When he turned his head, it was there in his eyes. She knew at that moment that he had let her in, leaving himself completely vulnerable to her. And she was utterly blown away by that. Her hand found his and she clasped it she decided he deserved a less round a bout declaration from her. "I love you too."

  
  
  
  


The watery sunlight streamed through the sheer curtains as her eyes opened. The night before felt like a dream until she moved. The fact that she was sore between her legs made a smile spread across her lips. He was still asleep, looking like some Shakespearean hero lying there in her bed. _Holy shit...I slept with Tom Hiddleston...he saw me naked...he had his hands everywhere!_ She felt herself blush. The blankets were across her hips, leaving her exposed from there on up. First she pulled the sheet up, but then felt stupid and pushed it back down. _That was a bit like closing the barn door after the cows got out wasn't it?_ _After all he had his mouth on my...oh my god he did didn't he?_ Any minute he was going to wake up and see her naked again. Would he want to do it again? Even though she was sore, the thought of that was thrilling.

You're being stupid about this, you're an adult Vaughn, behave like one! So what was a normal thing to do the morning after? She wasn't about to have a cigarette like people joked about, though she had to work to suppress her resulting giggle at that thought. The one time in her life she attempted to smoke one, she coughed until she lost her lunch. _That would look incredibly sophisticated, wouldn't it?_ Would people be able to tell when they looked at her? Surely not, she didn't expect to look any different. But she was completely, totally, butt-crazy in love with him. _Oh my god he told me he loved me back!_ She buried her face in her pillow hoping to stifle the noisy little squeal of excitement that escaped unbidden.

After the first glance, she was no longer paying attention to him so he opened his eyes and he watched her blink, worry her lip and blush as she saw where her covers were. Clearly she'd had a mental battle over whether or not she wanted to cover herself again. He was surprised she didn't notice he was awake after she giggled to herself. _What on earth was going on up there that was so funny?_ But he was having such a good time watching her react to the morning after that he wasn't inclined to alert her of her audience just then. He'd never met a woman in his life this open with her emotions, at least that didn't use them to manipulate him anyhow. His cover was blown however when she yanked the pillow down over her face and giggled and squeaked into it, because he could not hold in his own chuckle.

"Oh god!" Her face registered panic and he could tell she was wondering how long he'd been watching her talk to herself inside her head.

Instead of letting her worry for long, he was leaning over her, pulling the pillow away and planting a sumptuous kiss on her pink little lips. "I take that to mean you're not having regrets about last night?"

"No, no regrets." She was about to lose the battle with her sudden fit of bashfulness as she tugged the sheet up, only to have him tug it back down.

"I like the view better this way, if it's all the same to you." His grin made her heart flip over. "Besides, I like it that I'm the only one that gets to look."

"Ever actually." She said shyly with a secret little smile playing across her lips.

His blue-green eyes turned serious. "I want you to know that at no time did I take that lightly.  I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'll do everything in my power to continue to do so." 

His phone rang at that moment and he groaned as he rolled over to answer it, while simultaneously pulling Vaughn against him. "I have a rather naked, uncommonly beautiful woman in my arms, so you had better be on fire."

She gasped and buried her burning face against his chest.

"Now that you've completely embarrassed Vaughn, tell her I said hi." Ben said dryly.

Tom turned his head to speak when she said, "I heard him, hi Ben." her voice was muffled by Tom's chest but Ben caught it and chuckled.

"So anyhow, what did you want?" Tom was trying not to sound annoyed.

  
  
  
  


They both had to go their separate ways. He had a taping for a late night talk show and she had company class, pointe class, rehearsal and costume fittings for Nutcracker. But she had a date with him that night. She wouldn't be able to make the premiere, which was not so bad to her. She couldn't imagine what would happen if she was seen out with Tom Hiddleston. It was all too new and she didn't want to jinx things. But there was a party at a nightclub afterwards. He admitted he wanted to be able to show her off to his friends.

At least she would know Richard and Stevie. But she was nervous. She was ahead of Viktor at the barre for warm up. “You’re distracted, all that partying with celebrities these days must wear you out.”

“Shut up, Viktor. I’ve met three, and you've met one of them.”

“And one of them is your boyfriend. Has he seen your Loki action figure?”

She rolled her eyes in irritation. “Is that your sneaky way of finding out whether or not I've slept with him?”

"Well did you?" His question felt like an accusation. _Maybe people could tell..._

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Like that's any of your business."

“Is company class interrupting your conversation Ms. Forester, Mr. Bogdonowitz?” The draconic woman with the gray ballet bun tapped her stick.

Viktor blushed and Vaughn was contrite when she answered. “No Ma’am. I’m sorry.”

She put her head in the game and managed to contain herself until break, where she ventured out to find something to wear for this. What did someone wear to a party such as this one? Something hot, of course. Frankly she always felt defeated by trying to find something overtly sexy when she had the body of a twelve year old. The sales clerk unfortunately there to bear the brunt of all of her insecurities. She basically unloaded on the poor woman without actually telling her whose girlfriend she was.

"First celebrity boyfriend? Don't worry I never ask names."

"Yeah." Vaughn nodded.

"I have just the thing for you. When you don't have tits and ass, you play up the one thing most people with both of those features envy in women like you."

"What's that?" She couldn't imagine.

"Oh honey, it's rare that people are as thin and toned as you are." She pulled out an outfit and handed it to her. "Put this on, and see what you think."

A pair of deep violet satin, slim cut pants draped perfectly and showcased legs she was fairly proud of. The matte black halter that not only plunged a bit of a daring vee between her breasts...or what Tom called breasts anyhow, but also had thin ties at the top and exposed her entire back. When the sales lady tossed in a pair of gun metal gray booties with a considerable heel, she stepped out to look in the three way mirror.

Nope, someone with boobs would not be able to wear this as there was no place to put a bra. And there was something about the way it was cut in the front and how it hung on her body that didn't make her look flat as a pancake. "Think I'll turn heads?"

"I think you'll break necks wearing that."

"I'll take it."

  
  
  
  


Tom was leaning on a pillar, anxious to see Vaughn again to the point of only half following the conversation going on. Ben had a date that was grating on his nerves as well, which didn't help matters. She had a pretty face, large breasts and was as dumb as a turnip as far as he could tell. This meant Ben wanted an easy shag and nothing more. _I was the same way not more than two months ago._ That thought made him frown. _Did people think I was that shallow? Maybe because I was?_

Richard nudged his friend. "Tom, you're getting it wrong. I'm the one who everyone thinks is constantly angry and you're the one with a permanent grin. Did things go badly with Vaughn after you left?"

Tom instantly grinned at the mention of his girlfriend's name. "No, that's really good actually. I was just thinking. That's all." He directed his gaze at Ben and Lee talking animatedly about something. Ben's date was smiling a bit absently and every time she laughed, her breasts did a little bounce. "Do you think she understands the big words?"

Richard nearly spat out the drink he'd just taken and could not help but laugh a bit. "You're terrible. I suspect she might not. But I don't feel too sorry for her as she's probably getting what she wants out of the arrangement."

"I just never knew...or cared I suppose...what it looked like from the outside looking in. It looks like fun when you're doing it. But looking back...Am I that much of a prat?"

Richard was thoughtful for a moment. "Don't beat yourself up, man. You were single. So is he."

"Yes but you weren't like that. And to think I actually felt sorry for you, when in reality you might have felt sorry for me." Tom rubbed the back of his neck.

"You and I are different. It doesn't make one of us better than the other. I don't judge people that harshly, Tom. Once and a while I did envy you. I might have had more fun, but the right one was worth the wait.".

"So I take it things are going well between you and Stevie?" Tom's posture eased a bit at the change in subjects.

Richard nodded with a knowing smile at Stevie, who in her typically charitable way, was trying desperately to engage Ben's date a bit. "I'd say they were. I bought a ring."

Grinning Tom nudged his shoulder shoulder. "Good on you. I've never met two people better suited to one another. Congratulations."

"We'll see. First she has to say yes."

Tom was surprised that Richard seemed genuinely uneasy about that detail. "Do you have reason to believe she'd refuse you?"

"To be with me for a lifetime? No. I think she sees a future with me as much as I see one with her."

"Then what has you worried?"

"Marriage. She has an ex-husband. And though she hasn't said as much, I have pretty good reason to believe he abused her."

"Who would ever want to hurt Stevie?"

"A man whose neck I will break if I ever see him."

"Well surely Stevie sees that you're not him. My money is on you in this case, for what it's worth."

A bouncer approached Tom, "Excuse me Mr. Hiddleston--"

"I told you to call me Tom." He interrupted with feigned admonishment.

"I'm sorry...Tom. I believe your girlfriend is here but I wanted to double check. Vaughn Forester is what she said her name was."

"Yes, Vaughn is my girlfriend. We're being discreet about it right now." Tom nodded.

The bouncer nodded, "I'll have someone bring her back right away then." 

Richard watched Tom's entire mood lift and could not stop the grin from appearing on his lips.

"What?" Tom's brow furrowed.

His grin only broadened "I now understand how Lee could tell with me."

"Tell what?"

Lee approached, hearing his name. "You're girlfriend is smokin' hot?" All three men turned to where Vaughn was approaching.

Richard shook his head. "No not that one."

Lee thought a minute, digging his hands into his pockets and rocking back onto his heels, "That I hate you?" Lee's face cracked a grin. "I think...judging by the look on your face, Hiddles, Richard means he can see it plain as day."

"See what?"

Lee gestured for Richard to speak, "You do the honors, Rich."

Richard clapped a hand on Tom's shoulder, and sincerely looked Tom in the eye and said, "You're completely fucked, you know that right?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been awhile since I've posted for this one. No I have not abandoned it. I think the release of BOTFA has set my Muse's sights on Richard. I've written the next chapter three times, only to scrap it as total rubbish. When I have something worth reading, I'll post it for you I promise!


	7. How long will I have you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I haven't updated this story. My muse was doing other things. Thank you for your patience. <3

As the bouncer took his leave of her, Vaughn turned and thanked him. She had another motive for being turned away from the room full of incredibly beautiful people. She had to take a moment, just as she did in the wings before she danced. She was always nervous before a performance, and she had a little ritual to regain her focus. _Ten...nine...eight..._ While this wasn't exactly a performance, she was like a fish out of water and needed some fake-it-til-you-make-it social grace to break the ice... _seven...six...five._..is was the first time she’d be in public with Tom as his girlfriend... _four...three..._ She barely knew what it was like to be anyone’s girlfriend much less a man who had literally two million volunteers for that position already... _two...okay smile through the pain...one...don't forget to breathe._

She spotted Ben first, who had a date who was desperately attempting to channel Sophia Loren. She certainly had the tits for it considering the bodice of the figure-hugging dress presented them in such a way that said, "Here, would you please hold these for a moment while I go get another cocktail?" Honestly, she was just jealous considering she had no figure what-so-ever. Ben turned his head and when he spotted her he winked. She tried not to feel weird that Ben knew she had sex with Tom. _Don't be stupid Vaughn, people have sex all the time._  

Vaughn had better things to draw her attention, like the group in the corner. That's where she spotted Tom with the most peculiar look on his face. She recognized Richard right away and then beside him was Lee Pace. Holy god he’s as beautiful in real life as he was playing an arrogant elf king. _I’m being stared at by the most beautiful men on earth...don’t fall...don’t fall…_  The image of the ballerina eating the floor was so rediculous that her mouth twitched a bit. _Stop staring at Lee and look back at Tom..._

God did Tom ever look mouth-watering that night. His long, elegant frame wore the hell out of a dress shirt and trousers. His jacket and tie were discarded with a number of other ones at a table nearby leaving the top couple of buttons on his shirt open. She was struck by an intense desire to press her lips there. Considering she'd never been one to do public displays of affection beyond the occasional hug or a kiss in greeting, she was taken completely off guard by wanting it. What was expected of her? Should she be affectionate? Would he be affectionate? Those questions were answered quickly as he took a couple of steps towards her, away from his friends to slip his right arm around her waist, drawing her close in a practiced move that was as possessive as it was affectionate. The public recognition that she was with him in a meaningful way did much to ease her previous feelings of insecurity regarding his popularity. 

"I’m nervous.” She admitted in a low voice that rapidly bubbled from her. “Am I dressed alright? I took the advice of the shop owner..."

The corners of his eyes crinkled with the hint of a smile. His other hand ghosted up her arm to her chin as he kissed her tenderly, cutting off her list of concerns. When she relaxed he ended the kiss and stepped back. "Let's have a look at you" His hungry gaze swept over her, and she felt her face grow warm. When his eyes returned to her face his smile was genuine as he said, "You're everything I've ever wished for, Vaughn." Again his arm circled her waist. He held her transfixed as his other hand first caressed her cheek before his index finger traced a line from her jawline, down her neck to the hollow of her throat, not stopping until the plunging neckline met below her sternum. In a tone of voice that dripped with sex he added, "You're gorgeous and this outfit is sexy as fuck on you." His finger moved upward again, this time traveling dangerously close to her nipple in the process. She shivered as she stifled a whimper. "I'm going to have an extremely difficult time behaving.”

 _God..._ She wasn't sure she wanted him to. “I’m glad you like it.” She giggled as her face turned red. 

Blinking his eyes, his confusion was evident. “You had doubts I would?” 

She shrugged daintily as she allowed him to lead her back to his friends, "This is new to me. I've never actually dressed to please anyone else, to be honest."

A chuckle rumbled through him. "There's no need to ever worry about that." Giving her a little squeeze he added, "If you are pleased with how you look, that's all that matters.”

A head popped into view over Tom's shoulder. _Why do I always feel like I'm in a room full of giants?_ "Yeah Yeah your girlfriend is hotter than my non-existent one. Hot damn Tom...and I thought you'd made her up." Lee winked at her as he stepped around Tom to offer his hand. "You must be Vaughn. I'm Lee."

She took it with a broad smile of her own, "And it's a pleasure to meet you. Tom figured you'd give him shit about me." 

Lee's brows went up.  "I've never heard a ballerina cuss before."

"Oh, you know many ballerinas?" She smirked as she heard a chuckle from the men. Tom settled her onto his lap as they took a seat. 

"Nope. Just met my first." Lee took a moment to order a round of drinks. 

Pinning him with her amber colored gaze that held a hint of amusement she said, "You're an actor and you're saying that your lot never use foul language?"

"I didn't say that either."

Tom was enjoying watching this side of Vaughn who was so worried she wouldn't be liked. Granted Tom and Richard both knew this was his way of sizing his friends' girlfriends up. "So you're a performer, as am I. Both of us have been on stage, sweat under the lights."

"Oh...I get the similarities." Lee steepled his fingers under his chin. "So drop an F bomb."

She flashed him an ironic smile. "Is this some sort of kink of yours?"

"No, or I'd be all over Richard, Ben and Tom and Martin would have a restraining order on me." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Vaughn giggled, accepting the cocktail from the waitress. "I honestly haven't had a chance to shake my ass at a club in months.”

Tom’s brow rose over the edge of his glass as he took a drink.

“What’s that look for?” she asked as her eyes narrowed at him.

_Lee leaned over to Richard and murmured, “Oh Hiddles is trudging the mine field.”_

“No particular reason…well, I just can’t picture you…”

Casually crossed one leg over the other as she fluttered her lashes in anticipation. "Go on?"

_"I know, but I can't make myself look away." Richard grinned._

"You two are complete twats. I'm perfectly capable of making an ass out of myself on my own. I don't need help."

Vaughn giggled at the scene and giggled harder when Lee leaned over with a perfect Joe McMillan, velvety smooth voice, "Come on, tell him to Fuck off for me.

Playfully planting her slender hand on his face and giving it a gentle push back she turned towards Richard, "Is he always like this?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm surprised Tom didn't warn you."

Tom's sardonic voice added, "Oh I did though I am waiting for him to start licking on her at any moment."

“Funny I recall saying the same about you not so long ago.” Richard answered in kind.

“Ahh! touche!” Tom’s broad grin made an entrance.

Stevie had appeared at the table. "I think I walked in at a provocative point in this conversation...something about licking? Am I invited?”

Lee grasped ahold of Vaughn's fingers, peeling them from his face and inspecting them closely. "I'm trying to get the ballerina to cuss for me."

Stevie giggled, "Oh you should have heard her at the shoot I did for the American National Ballet."

Frowning from the memory Vaughn  nodded, "Oooooh I hated the shoot director. People have some really interestingly inaccurate ideas about what it means to be a professional ballet dancer.."

Pulling Stevie onto his lap, resulting in her giggle, Richard asked, "That was yesterday right? Stevie said they froze you out of the room?"

"Yes as Viktor and I were not allowed to sweat.”

"I could see that being rather irritating. How were you supposed to pull that off?”

"Damned if I know." Shrugging her little shoulders as she turned to Tom again. "So what can't you picture me doing, Tom?"

She heard Lee chuckle, "I think I'm in love..."

"Get your own girlfriend." Tom chided before turning back to Vaughn. "I refuse to charge towards that landmine, darling." When that didn't work his mouth twitched, “You're a classically trained ballet dancer, that's all and...sweet.”

"I see..." 

“Well you and Viktor…”

She leaned closer to him so that their breath mingled and her lips close to touching his. He’d been ready for contact but instead of kissing him she murmured, “Viktor is like a brother.” Instead of kissing him she nipped his bottom lip, causing him to take a sharp breath. As Vaughn slowly stood, setting down her drink she never broke eye contact with him. His breath caught in his throat as her expression melted into a blatantly feline smirk. _Oh my...I’m clearly in trouble, but not the kind I thought I was..._ It was rare thing for woman in his life give as good as she got from his particularly sadistic sense of humor.

"Stevie?" Vaughn's gaze swept down, letting him know she was aware. "Feel like joining me?"

"Richard, I'm going to help Vaughn make Tom cry. Join me in a bit?"

Tom sat back as he watched Vaughn and Stevie wind their way around each other on the dance floor, not touching but the suggestion was enough to have all three men shift in their seats.

Richard cleared his throat before he smirked at Tom, "Well then, that escalated quickly. I think it might be an early night for Stevie and me." Have you noticed how similar Vaughn and Stevie are?"

Lee let out a low whistle, “For the record, I hate you both."

 

 

 

 

Tom couldn't remember having been more thoroughly aroused in his entire life as he was watching Vaughn prove how sexy she could dance after having chosen Stevie to be her dance partner. Keeping it cool on the car ride home was nearly impossible and was only accomplished because Ben had needed a ride home after his date had gotten so drunk, he'd had enough and sent her home after pouring her in his car. 

But the moment the elevator doors had closed he turned to her with a predatory glint in his eyes before she was pressed against the back wall with a jarring force. Vaughn's startled whimper gave him pause. _Fuck I'd better slow down._ "I'm sorry I didn't mean to behave like an animmph." Impatient for more, she cut off his words of concern by thrusting her hands into those famous curls. Dragging his head towards her's she crushed their mouths together. The whiskey on his breath mingled with the spiciness of the wine on hers as She eagerly drank him in. 

The door opened, and he reluctantly pulled his mouth away. Her frustrated groan made him smile. "Oh believe me, if it wouldn't cause a possible scandal I'd have you right here. Be a good girl and wrap those incredible legs around me." He lifted her into his arms with very little exertion, and a good sense of direction, continuing to kiss her until they were inside his apartment and in his bedroom. The air was filled with the sounds of choppy breaths around hungry kisses. There he let her down so that they could drag at each other's clothes until she could wantonly rub the sensitive straining peaks of her bare breasts against the hard, lean plains of his smooth chest.

Falling onto the bed, he rolled her over so that he was under her, hard and ready. “Oh? Does that mean I’m in charge?” His thumbs toyed with her nipples as his eyes darkened with desire.

In a voice that was his signature velvety seduction he said, "As if that was ever in question...I want you to have your wicked way with me." He enjoyed watching her scan his body, wondering where she should start. When her hesitant fingers gently tested the feel of the sensitive skin around his rigid shaft his sharp intake of breath caused her to pull back a little as her questioning eyes cut to his face. He took her hand and brought it back to him. “By all means, you’re entitled. After all you let me play with your naughty bits.” When she closed her hand around him her eyes implored him. What she lacked in experience was made up for in enthusiasm and raw curiosity. He could only allow the torture for a short period of time before he said, "I think we need to move on or it will be over before we begin."

She leaned over him pulling her hair behind her shoulder and He was lifting her hips as she eased him inside her. 

Afterwards, they were drenched in sweat when she finally had the strength to roll off of him, onto her back. His heart was still slamming in his chest as if he'd just finished a very long run. He supposed that it would take someone like Vaughn, with a career as rigorous as hers to match his energy in the bedroom. "Jesus Christ..."

"What?"

"I've never been quite this worn out, not after sex." Tom blinked and wiped at his face. "I don't know if I can keep up with your stamina."

She giggled, "So does that mean I can't have more?"

He rolled and leaned up on his elbow with an incredulous look on his face. "You must be joking."

"Must I be?" Her grin was positively feline.

"I've created an insatiable monster haven't I?" He bent his head to kiss the hollow of her throat.

"Well I want to learn how to please you." His eyes came up, eyeing her.

"Sweetheart, I've just had the most athletic sex of my entire life. Believe me when I tell you that you do more than please me." But she was chewing on her lip which meant there was much more to this than she was letting on. "What's this really about?"

How could she say that she was insecure about her level of experience compared to his without insulting him? She knew she wasn't his first girlfriend but why did there have to be so many of them? And why did none of the ones before not work out? How long would she have him for? The thought of him being with someone else made it feel like she had a rock in her stomach. Why was she suddenly so overwhelmed by her feelings for him?

When she burst into tears he didn't know what to make of it. He racked his brain to figure out what he might have done to be the cause of it. "Vaughn, what's wrong? Please tell me so that I can make it better, whatever it is."

His beautiful, sincere eyes were on hers, she felt like an idiot. "It's stupid, I'm really fine."

"Please don't do that. Something is bothering you and I'm not going to just nod and smile and let you put me off."

"I just...I don't know how you could be happy with just me for long."

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously it's not like you don't have so many other options besides me, with more experience..."

His eyebrows rose, “Yes but I don’t love them. Do you really think I’m that shallow?” He rolled onto his back and sighed heavily.

The bitter edge to his voice let her know that she hurt his feelings, which only made her feel worse. "I'm sorry...no, you haven't done anything wrong. It's just me being insecure. You're just everything I've ever dreamed of...I’ve never been in love and as good as it feels, it’s a little terrifying.” After a moment of quiet between them she desperately wished she’d kept her mouth shut. “I’m not making sense I know and have completely ruined the moment.”

“No, I feel it too.” When she turned her head in surprise he added, “It’s a bit like freefall, right? Feels good at the time, but you know that hitting the ground would be the end of you.” The corner of his mouth turned up.

She let out a shaky laugh. "And here I thought you would see it as a lack of maturity on my part." His signature chuckle joined her laugh. "Indeed. I don't exactly corner the market on exceptional maturity. I don't know if you've noticed that." Tom shifted, propping himself up onto a pillow, reaching for her. When she was settled against him, with her head on his chest he continued. "Would it make you feel more secure if I went public about us? I’ll rent a megaphone and declare my love to you in the middle of times square.”

She lifted her head, “Wouldn’t Luke have a stroke?”

He glanced down at her thoughtfully. “He’d get over it.”

 

 

 


	8. That Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. Those of you who have not given up on me get a longer piece of the story to hopefully make up for having to wait. <3

Vaughn fell heavily onto the well-loved sofa of her living room while Soli's graceful fingers deftly worked to open a bottle of wine. It was ironic that her friend thought she was the clumsy one of the two of them. But there wasn't a single wasted movement as she cut away the foil, inserted the screw and popped the cork. She was efficient, deliberate but but Vaughn would never think to describe Soli as someone who was _clumsy_. Like Pavlov's dog, she was practically salivating over the thought of that glass of wine after the week she had.

To start, the last time she'd been with Tom was the morning after the party. He had been on a whirlwind trip to London and back for his mother's birthday, had an interview in New York, then had to turn around and rush off to Los Angeles for a photo shoot. This coincided with her brutal dance schedule making it impossible for her to see him. And though Tom was coming over for dinner, Ben would be with him as he was in town briefly. However, Ben did promise to bring everyone Italian food which was hard to turn down. And Soli would have killed her for turning him away as she was a HUGE fan. In truth, she didn't actually mind since she hadn't had time for friends either.

Then came the Notice to Vacate letter they’d received from the new building owners. It seemed that they’d bought up the entire block and planned to level most of it. So instead of renewing their lease, they would have the dubious task of searching for another apartment they could afford. By itself, it was difficult, add the hundreds of other displaced renters to that… She simply did not have the energy for it. “Fuck my life.”

“It’s not so bad, we’ll find something. Finding a moving truck’s going to worse, you know.” Soli’s voice penetrated her internal debate. “In the meantime we have wine?”

“Hmm? Oh it’s not just the apartment.” Vaughn’s eyes snapped open to see her friend holding a glass of wine in front of her, which she gratefully accepted. “Back to back all day rehearsals, class and two-a-day show schedules through the weekend. This is my first full evening off in what…a week? And Brock is constantly up our asses with this new choreography for Nutcracker. I'm not sure meeting the Queen of England makes it worth this level of stress. I think my shoes are actually stuck to my feet. I’m afraid to look at the carnage. I’d better go take care of these before Tom shows up. He hasn’t seen them this bad.”

“Well don’t show me, crazy lady. You know I’m perfectly happy working at the other end of the performing arts.” When the door buzzer sounded, Soli reached over and punched the button. “Too late to hide now I’m afraid. If Tom’s on his way up I’d better pour him a glass too, maybe he won’t notice your feet if he’s drunk.”

“Don’t bet on it, that man has a heroic tolerance for alcohol, I saw it in action. Do I really have to stand up now?” Every muscle in Vaughn’s body cried out in protest.

“No. I’m pretty sure he won’t be looking at your feet anyhow.” Soli watched as her friend brought her glass to her lips and took a long slow sip. It was somewhat like watching her have an orgasm. “You’re drinking wine not making love...speaking of which...you haven’t said a thing about that night. Granted, we’ve barely seen each other but still. Did _it_ happen?”

Vaughn’s stomach suddenly fluttered wildly as she thought back to the two nights she _did_ spend with Tom. Noting that Soli was watching her with quite a shrewd gaze, she said, “Pfft, like you tell me about _your_ sex life.”

“If I actually _had_ a sex life I might tell you. As it is, your answer implies that you do.” Vaughn felt her face grow hot and she was suddenly quite interested in something on her warm up pants. Her friend let out an excited squeal. “You’re totally sleeping with Tom, aren’t you!”

Vaughn’s sheepish little smile gave her away.

“I knew it! Oh my god! How does it feel to be boned by Loki?”

It was at that very moment that Tom came through the front door. His eyes widened a bit as he cleared his throat. “Well then…There’s no mistaking that bit of conversation for anything other than what it was, is there?”

Vaughn didn’t have to turn her head to know he had a smarmy grin on his face. His voice practically rang with it. Praying for a hole in the floor to swallow her up, Vaughn did a face/palm though it did not hide how red she’d gone.

Soli busted up laughing, “Well didn’t I just shove my proverbial foot in my mouth. Hi Tom!” She said with an exaggeratedly bright tone of voice as she hastily thrust a glass of wine at Tom. “Wine?”

Tom grinned and accepted it, watching his very red girlfriend attempt to recover from her delightful state of embarrassment by opening her mouth. After finding nothing to say that would save her she closed it. “Oh by all means, don’t let me interrupt your conversation.” He took a sip of the wine as he challenged Vaughn over the top of his glass with those gorgeous eyes.

“Ah...well...it was just girl talk…though everyone seems to want to know since Viktor asked me the same thing.”

Tom didn’t know exactly what to make of that. Knowing what he knew about Viktor’s unrequited love for Vaughn, it set off a little stab of jealousy. He didn’t have time to dwell on it as he was to either accept the stack of plates Soli offered or allow them to crash to the floor. “You’re joking.” He commented in a way that would hopefully inspire an explanation without him sounding like an overprotective twat.

Vaughn stood. “Well not exactly that. He asked me if you’ve seen my Loki action figure.”

"Oh really?" Tom's mouth twisted into a smug little smile, “You have a Loki action figure?”

“Oh shut up, it's not like I just told you I have a vibrator…” Heading to her room, she stopped and added, “which I don't.”

She was seated on the side of her bed and began to peel her shoes off in privacy when Tom opened the door. “Ben should be here momentarily with food. I really hope you weren’t just being nice when I asked if it was okay for him to come. I know we haven’t had any time…Good Lord!”

She inspected the damage, blood was seeping through the bandages she’d put on at work. She would let them breathe later that night. “I was trying to spare you the view. I hope this doesn't ruin your appetite.”

“Jesus Christ Vaughn…” he watched as she slipped her brutalized feet into fluffy socks with grips on the bottom before standing up. “I had no idea…I mean I thought you were exaggerating about it getting worse as the season rolled on. How can you walk after that?”

Wiggling her eyebrows she lowered her voice dramatically. “I’m basically a badass.” Fishing through her dresser she grabbed a pair of well-worn jeans from her drawer and tossed them on the corner of the bed.

While there was his broad grin spreading across his face, there was a note of genuine admiration in his voice, “That you are…”

As she bent to slip her warm up pants off, Tom made a noise of appreciation as the off the shoulder fleece shirt hung in a way that gave him an unobstructed view down the front. “I forgot to pack a bra in my dance bag…” Looking up as she straightened to pick up her jeans her breath caught for a moment “…earlier.” Tom had lost his smile, to replaced by his smoldering gaze. The only other time anyone ever looked at her in quite that way was on the night that Tom had savagely kissed her in an effort to frighten her away. And like that night, it quickened her pulse, piqued her curiosity and aroused her in a way no other man had. What was it that he had said again? _We don't play on the same field. You deserve a really good, nice man. I'm anything but that._

_But what if I can have both?_ She had little doubt that as wonderful as he had been to her since he had apologized, that the other side of him still existed. She had spent countless nights wondering if she’d ever see that side of him again, even now he was regaining his control and sweet, playful Tom returned. His touch was gentle as he drew her close to him, "I've missed you, love." Their lips met and for several long minutes they stayed together, tongues mingling indulgently. Kissing him went far beyond two mouths meeting. It was a declaration of love, mutual need and a promise of fulfillment. She clung to him, pressing herself as tightly against him as was possible. He made her desire things she didn't know she wanted. And she knew that she would have to tempt him further in order for him to lose a little of that control. 

She pulled back for a moment, staring into his eyes with her own. "I've missed you too." She kissed him again and in an uncharacteristic move, she drew his lower lip between hers before giving him a quick little nip.

The shock of her boldness jolted him when he felt her teeth. Was that my imagination or did she just bite me? But when she did it a second time, with a little more force there was no other explanation for it other than his sweet little Vaughn had done it deliberately. _Oh my god!_ It was a level of arousal that he'd yet to experience as he was so hard it actually hurt when his cock throbbed between them. Primal need sank its claws into him and in response he crushed her mouth with his seeking relief for the lust that threatened to devour him. His hands kneaded her tight little bottom, pressing her heat to him. Her responsive moans with each movement drove him closer to the edge of reason. To stop himself from bruising her with his hands, he clenched them around her knickers. The scrap of lace and silk was a paltry barrier to the satisfaction he craved. _It would be so easy to just rip them off and...What the hell am I doing?_ He tore his mouth away from hers with a cross between a groan and a growl, dropping his forehead against hers. For several slamming heart beats he stayed there until he was able to say. “You have no idea how much I want to just...” _Not..with...her..._ In a voice that was as sweet as he could manage, he implored her: “Maybe we could skip dinner?”

He sounded out of breath and it frustrated her to no end, because it meant he felt the need to hide parts of himself from her. There wasn't time for a conversation about that. “Hell no, I'm starving to death.”

His chuckle warmed her. “And a little bit dangerous since I've just learned that you bite.” His voice was a purr against her ear sending shivers through her. "Oh how you tempt me."

She didn't have time to answer him as Ben’s unmistakable tone of exasperation came through the closed door. “For fuck’s sake Tom, there are starving people out here and food’s getting cold. Perhaps you could shag her _after_ dinner?”

A nervous giggle bubbled forth as Vaughn hastily finished dressing herself. Tom, however, seemed to be impervious to being embarrassed when he opened the door and answered Ben. “We weren’t shagging...well not just yet anyway...and apparently some Americans prefer the term boning.”

Not missing a beat, Ben looked as though he were giving the matter thought before he delivered his dry response. "Boning...I suppose it's a touch more romantic."

Soli and Vaughn shared a smile. It was like watching a comedy act unfold in front of them as Tom matched Ben's demeanor. "Romantic you say? Based on what?"

"It sounds...tidy."

"Shagging does sound like a rather messy activity, doesn't it?" Everyone shared a chuckle before Tom gestured between Soli and Ben. "Should I make introductions?"

Ben shook his head, “No need. Soli and I have already exchanged names and all of that other polite stuff people who just meet do.”

Soli blinked, "That's his polite way of saying that I stared at him through the open door until he was forced to ask if he was in the right place."

Vaughn didn't have a difficult time picturing that scene. But when Ben added, "Oh well, the view was pleasant enough, I didn't mind." Soli actually giggled and blushed. If she hadn't witnessed it she might not have believed it was possible. 

Everyone took a seat around the table and ate companionably trading stories along with the occasional light-hearted barb. There was the matter of Glynnis' upcoming birthday party. Soli shared stories of some of her more colorful students and would struggle not to stumble over words when she realized that she had Ben's undivided attention. Tom was having a meeting with Steven Spielberg about a biopic that was being kept hush hush due to legal concerns with obtaining the rights to the story.

“Good news is that it’s being filmed in New York. The bad news is that my lease was a short term sublet and the occupants will be back before I know anything about whether or not I can actually stay for a while.”

Vaughn frowned. She’d been so over-the-moon about Tom that she hadn’t given much thought about the fact that his move to New York was never meant to be more than a temporary thing between jobs. In a voice that she hoped covered the sudden wave of dread that had hit her she said, “Well I’d offer to let you stay here, but it’s entirely possible that Soli and I will be homeless next month.”

Ben furrowed his brow, “Why’s that?”

Soli explained the large real estate deal that was going down in their neighborhood while she gathered plates. Ben, being the gentleman stood and began to help and vehemently insisted even though she was shaking her head at him. The pair argued their way into the kitchen. But Vaughn was barely paying attention to them.

“What’s wrong?” Tom murmured into her ear.

She shook her head and blinked. "Um…finding an apartment in New York is a pain in the ass?”

He’d been dreading discussing their inevitable separation. The words had escaped his mouth without thinking and when she tensed up he wanted to cut out his own tongue. He didn't want to have _that conversation_ just yet. “You know that’s not what I’m talking about.” His voice admonished her but his touch was gentle as he swept her fall of red hair behind her shoulder. His blue green eyes searched her face. But discerning her mood at that moment was nearly impossible and it scared the hell out of him. “I know we haven’t really talked about what happens when I have to leave…” His voice trailed off.

She stared down at her wineglass. “I know it’s inevitable. I don't know that a conversation dedicated to it would make the reality any easier to take. I mean we’ve really just started.”

“Well ultimately it’s about whether or not you feel I…I mean whether or not you feel it’s worth it.” He wasn't used to being in this position. She held all of the cards and he had no way of protecting himself from heartbreak should she decide couldn't handle it. 

In that moment she’d learned more about Tom than she had in the entire time she’s known him. “This is why you’ve avoided getting close to anyone. Isn’t it?” She turned to look at him. From the guarded look in his eyes, she felt as though he was already putting up walls.

He couldn't hide the edge of bitterness in his curt response. “Yes.”


End file.
